Catalyst
by Mikauzoran
Summary: Saguru is a hot commodity, and Shinichi just can't bring himself to confess. At a heist, Kid starts showing an interest in the blonde detective as well. Will Shinichi bow out in response to Kid's intimidation tactics, or will Kid's rivalry be the catalyst Shinichi needs to finally be honest about his feelings for Saguru?


Mikau: Hi there, everyone! I've got a HakuShin one-shot for you today! It's actually another one of the word of the day prompts from Poirot Café. The words were: gallery, book, fairy, madman, and wheelchair. It was fun, so I hope you have fun reading it too. In other news, I have an exciting HakuSera fic going on called Falling in Love Literally, and I've also just started a KaiShin fic called A Light in the Darkness, so there's lots going on. I'm sorry. I promise I'll get back to HP, Roses, Mask, and the like in February or March. ^.^; I got sidetracked with my NaNoWriMo project in December. Anyway, let's get on with the fic, shall we?

Disclaimer: If I owned it, the audience would be filled in on more of the details. I think it's really fun when the audience knows some big secret that the characters don't. It's exciting to wonder when they'll figure it out or to watch a scene unfolding and scream "He's your brother! Tell her that you're her brother!" But Aoyama-sensei seems to like to keep the readers in the dark. Most of the time we don't know as much as the characters do.

…

Catalyst

The gallery was unexpectedly full for the grand opening of the relatively unknown modern artist. Shinichi suspected that it had something to do with the Kid heist. He could see that the majority of the guests in attendance were actually plainclothes Taskforce members.

Shinichi went over to the piece of work that was to be Kid's prize that night and cocked his head to the side. Shinichi didn't get modern art, but he could see why Kid might want this…whatever it was supposed to be.

The…statue-vase-thing of sorts had a priceless gem known as Psyche's Lamp worked into it. The jewel was ancient, so it fit with Kid's usual MO, even though the weird work of art it had been fitted into was brand new.

Shaking his head once more, Shinichi wondered off to browse the other creations. Some were paintings, others were statues, and others still seemed to be strange combinations of the two. They depicted nude figures, animals, and objects typically seen in still-life all in the artist's strange style. It was a little surreal with an almost picaresque feel to it—a gaudy mishmash of everything including cave painting, Hellenism, Renaissance, Impressionism, Cubism, and Dada—, but, in the end, all of the pieces were bizarre regardless of their medium or subject matter. The whole collection kind of freaked Shinichi out. It was too abstract, going in too many directions. He had never known artwork could have an identity crisis.

Our hero was about to excuse himself to go hide out in another gallery until the heist started when he happened to notice the beautiful blonde in a white and baby blue Victorian dress sitting in the corner, reading a book.

Shinichi's face lit up, and he trotted over to greet his friend, not thinking to question the fact that Hakuba Saguru was wearing a dress and sitting reading a book in the corner right before a Kid heist.

"Hey! Saguru! How's it going?" he chuckled, smiling warmly.

"Not. Well," Saguru hissed, his face turning as crimson as a phoenix. "The girl that was supposed to be wearing this and sitting here for the exhibition got sick and didn't call until the last moment, so the artist wailed and whined and wept until I agreed to fill in. I've always hated these pieces of art where a person is a part of it. Sure the artist came up with the idea and had the chair I'm sitting in upholstered accordingly and made the dress and all that, but…is this really art?"

Shinichi blinked slowly, taking in the sight of his crush all dolled up. Was it art? Shinichi sure thought so. Saguru was absolutely gorgeous.

"This wig is itchy," Saguru sighed, twirling a strand of his luscious, golden hair around his finger.

"Well…if it's any consolation, you look fantastic." Shinichi smiled sheepishly as he threw in his two cents.

Saguru looked up at his fellow detective incredulously. "You're joking."

"No?" Shinichi laughed nervously, scratching his cheek as he fidgeted in embarrassment.

Saguru looked away, down at his book, trying to hide the fact that his own cheeks were turning sakura pink. "Well…then…thank you."

"What's your title? I mean, the title of the piece?" Shinichi's grin broadened as Saguru too began to squirm awkwardly.

"Lorina Liddell, though I am of the opinion that I look completely historically incorrect. Not that the artist wanted to hear any of that, mind you," Saguru huffed.

Shinichi was going to reaffirm once more that Saguru looked fantastic, but it was just then that the lights went out.

Saguru shot to his feet, dropping his book and almost tripping over the hem of his dress.

Suddenly, the shutters on one of the large, arching windows high above the gallery blew open, and an eerie, electric blue light entered the room, casting a nautical glow on the people gathered below. The fairy-like light descended as slowly and silently as a feather, eventually coming to a rest on the ground at the foot of the pedestal housing that night's heist.

Everyone watched without speaking, transfixed by the otherworldly sphere, but then, in a brilliant flash of light, it exploded, blinding the spectators. By the time everyone had regained their sight, the Kaitou Kid was standing where the orb had been, holding Psyche's Lamp in his hand.

"KID!" Nakamori-keibu exclaimed in his usual fashion, about one hundred decibels too loud.

Kid smirked and waved cheekily. "Hi there, Inspector! So good to see you this evening. If you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave with this lovely jewel here."

"Like hell you will," the Inspector growled, getting ready to signal his men to pounce.

But then Kid's eyes fell upon Shinichi and Saguru in the far corner, and the thief smiled, giving the pair his complete attention. Or rather…just Saguru.

"Why hello there," Kid chuckled as he confidently approached, taking the shocked Saguru's hand in his own and bending to kiss it. "I came for one jewel, but now…I'm afraid another has completely eclipsed it in beauty, and I'm torn." Kid made a ruby red rose appear with a flourish and handed it over to a blushing Saguru. "Fair gem, would you consent to joining my collection?"

Saguru's jaw dropped, and he was reduced to opening and closing his mouth in a stunned, speechless response.

"Never!" Shinichi exclaimed, stepping between the two and snarling at the thief. "He'll never be yours, if I have anything to say about it!"

"Oh ho?" Kid snickered, making Shinichi absolutely seethe. "But isn't that his own decision? I think he looked utterly smitten with me, so—"

Kid was suddenly cut off as a madman in a wheelchair came rolling into the gallery yelling, "Nobody move, or I'm gonna blow this place sky high!"

Everyone froze as their assailant tore open his jacket to reveal explosives strapped to his chest.

The room grew deathly silent.

Kid dared to whisper, "Hey, Tantei-kun. You got that tranq dart watch on you?"

"Afraid not," Shinichi sighed in defeat. "You got anything?"

"Yeah. My usual set of tricks, but…actually, I'm not so sure what we should do. Even if we knock him out, he could still accidentally press the button and blow us all up…. Are those even real explosives?" Kid mumbled just loud enough for Shinichi to hear.

"They look like the real deal to me," Shinichi offered not very helpfully.

"Great," Kid muttered.

"Everyone down on your knees!" the bomber shouted, wheeling himself around the room, circling and inspecting his captives.

The hostages did as ordered, though, Saguru required the assistance of both Kid and Shinichi to move in his present attire.

After everyone was down, it was then that Nakamori-keibu attempted to negotiate with their captor since he felt responsible for the safety of those that had come for the heist. He felt he should at least try since, as inspector, he was currently in a position of authority.

"Sir? Could you at least tell us what ya want? I mean…do you have any demands or anything?" the Inspector tried.

"Yeah," the madman snapped. "I want my boyfriend, Sakuragi Kouji, released from prison, so you call the police and tell 'em that! And tell 'em that I'm gonna kill one of you guys every minute that my sugar pie stays locked up." He looked around and spied the detectives and thief in the corner. "Hey. Pretty lady in the dress. Stand up."

Saguru blinked and then looked around, praying that he was referring to someone else. When no likely candidates surfaced, Saguru muttered in English, "Smegging hell." And then he sighed loudly. "You mean _me_?"

"Yeah. On your feet, Toots, and get the hell over here. You're first," the psychopath sniggered. "Or do you want me to blow you all to Heaven, huh? What'll it be, Sweetheart? You gonna let all these nice people die?" He held up the detonation switch, taunting the blonde with it.

Saguru sighed and slowly, clumsily got to his feet.

"I'll think of a solution, Saguru," Shinichi promised, wracking his brain. If only there was something vaguely soccer ball shaped lying around.

"I've already got one," Kid growled, producing his card gun and knocking the switch out of the deranged man's hand before Saguru had taken three steps. Next, the thief tossed a sleeping gas capsule at the terrorist, knocking the nut out cold before he even knew what had hit him.

Kid smirked, getting to his feet and going to Saguru's side. "You okay?" he called gently, pushing a golden bang out of Saguru's eyes while the Brit looked on in astonishment.

"Y-Yes. You…that was amazing." Saguru blushed, turning his soft smile on the kaitou as Shinichi turned six different shades of green in envy. "Thank you," Saguru chuckled, his ivory white skin coloring delicately.

"My pleasure," Kid assured before turning to Shinichi. "Kudo, why don't you help with disarming the bombs? I'll take good care of the lady here," the rouge snickered, leaning in and sealing Saguru's lips with his own.

To Shinichi's immense horror, the man he loved utterly melted into Kid's arms, and all Shinichi could do was make little noises of disbelief and heartbreak as he helped disarm the explosives and watched the two make out.

Shinichi woke with a start, only to find himself slumped over the arm of the couch in the study, drool running down his chin.

A dream. It had only been a dream. A _nightmare_, more like it. It was probably one of those damn dreams that's supposed to mean something. Was his subconscious trying to hint that Kuroba was after Saguru too? Shinichi shuddered at the thought and then shook it off and headed for the kitchen, deciding to make himself a nice cup of coffee.

He only got halfway to the kitchen before he dashed back into the study and grabbed his phone, hurriedly going into his favorites menu and hitting the blonde's number.

"Shinichi? What's the matter?" the blonde asked before The Detective of the East could even speak. "It's five forty-seven and…I don't have my pocket watch on me right now, but it's five forty-seven in the morning. What's going on?"

Shinichi blinked. Man. He'd really gotten caught up in that case he'd been in the study working on if he'd lost track of time to that extent. "Um…I…Nothing's wrong, per say. I'm sorry for calling so early. I was working on a case, and I had no idea what time it was but…I just have to ask you something, so…I'm really sorry, Saguru. Is now okay? It'll only take a minute."

"Sure." The blonde shrugged, rolling over onto his back. "About the case?"

"Uh…no…er…not really, but…" Shinichi bit his lip, taking a deep breath to strengthen his resolve. "You and Kuroba have been friends for a long time now, right?"

Saguru nodded, having no clue where this was going. "For four years."

"And…you two are really close, aren't you?" Shinichi held his breath.

Saguru frowned. "Yes, of course. That man is the obnoxious, adorable little brother that I never wanted but am glad I got anyway."

"How about…romantically? How do you…do you feel about him romantically?" Shinichi screwed his eyes closed…not that being able to see made much difference. He could just imagine the raging blush on Saguru's cheeks, that dreamy look in his eye at the mention of Kuroba Kaito.

Saguru sputtered and blushed and finally got out an incredulous, "What do you mean?! Why are you even asking about something like that?!"

"Because…" Shinichi gathered his strength and proclaimed resolutely, "Because I have to know where I stand with you, Saguru. I…I like you a lot, and if I've got a chance, I'll fight him for you, but…if you've got your heart set on Kuroba, I don't want to get in the way of your happiness. So…how do you feel about me?"

Saguru was speechless for a moment, utterly blown out of the water by the ridiculousness of the very idea that anything of a romantic nature could happen between himself and Kaito. When he finally found his voice, all he could do was laugh. "Shinichi, there is no way in hell…I mean…Kaito and me? You must be absolutely daft! It's five in the morning. Go to sleep, and in order to make this up to me, one day this week you are to take me on the most amazing date of my life. Is that understood?"

Shinichi blinked stupidly, not comprehending the words. "What?"

Saguru sighed. "I said: Kaito and I are completely platonic, despite the way he flirts and hangs on me. You insult my taste in men by even suggesting such a thing. In order to quell my anger and mend my injured feelings, you are to take me on a date this week. Are we clear?"

"N-No," Shinichi mumbled, not believing it. "Y-You want me to take you on a date? W-Why?"

"Because I bloody well like you too you moron!" Saguru snapped. "I've liked you ever since that time that Kid handcuffed us together to that street lamp and we had to wait five hours for someone to find us and get us loose. I like you, Kudo Shinichi, so I demand that you take me on a date."

"Is tomorrow…is Wednesday okay?" Shinichi asked hopefully as his heart fluttered around inside of his chest.

"Wednesday is wonderful," Saguru chuckled softly, so happy he felt like he'd float off into the stratosphere at any moment. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shinichi."

"See you, Saguru," Shinichi nearly giggled in return, he was so elated. Never before had Shinichi been that glad to have had a nightmare since it had pushed him to be honest about his feelings. And Saguru liked him too. It was a dream come true!

Saguru continued to laugh blissfully even after he'd hung up.

"Did I finally make him jealous enough to ask you out?" Kaito asked sleepily from the top bunk of the bed in their dorm room.

"Sort of," Saguru tittered, rolling around joyfully in the covers. "He said he likes me too."

"Good. You two deserve each other," Kaito snickered, curling back up into a ball.

"Are you going to stop flirting with me so much now?" Saguru inquired, not sure if he really wanted their relationship to change. He'd gotten use to Kaito's touchy-feely antics, and he had a feeling that he'd miss the magician's attentions, the sense of intimacy between them.

"Nope," Kaito replied decidedly. "Someone's got to keep him on his toes…remind him that you're a hot commodity. Letting him know that someone could snatch you from him at any second should keep him in his place."

"I think he's going to figure out pretty fast that I'm already head over heels in love with him, Kaito," Saguru chuckled. "Your ploy isn't going to work for long."

Kaito rolled his eyes and scolded, "What did I tell you about poker? Never show your hand."

"I can't help it that I'm not as good at hiding my emotions as you are." Saguru shrugged, settling back in to go to sleep once more.

"We'll have to work on you," Kaito sighed, closing his eyes. "He's not going to be slavishly devoted to you if he knows that you're putty in his hands."

"You don't _know_ that," Saguru started to protest, but then a thought occurred to him. "Kaito, I've got a date with Kudo Shinichi tomorrow, and I have nothing to wear! What am I going to do?!"

"It's five in the morning," Kaito grumbled as his roommate got up and proceeded to ransack his closet. "Go back to sleep and worry about it in a couple hours."

Across town, Kudo Shinichi was struck with a similar predicament, and none of the three got any more rest that evening.

The

End

…

Mikau: This was fun! I got to play around with a lot of imagery in the dream sequence. I'm fairly happy with this. Except for the ending. I think it's lame, but I hope you liked it. ^.^; Haha…yeah. Thanks so much for reading guys! Let me know what you thought, and I'll see you next time! Take care everybody!


End file.
